


I love that . . .

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma adores everything about Regina, and it's quite mutual.





	I love that . . .

**Author's Note:**

> A little first-person, stream of consciousness thing I wrote as a writing exercise that I think turned out readable.

The corner of her mouth moving almost imperceptibly toward a smile was the hottest thing I’d ever seen. I needed to kiss it. So I did. And then her lips, and then her precious scar. I brushed my lips over her cheeks, kissed the tip of her nose and between her eyes. Eyebrows, eyelids, forehead. Precious. So precious.

“I love you,” I murmured, and kissed her mouth again, easy and sweet.

“I love how you love me.”

I smiled. Then I kissed her again and she clutched at me now, the first tip toward passion.

“Want to worship your perfect body.” She snorted disagreement. “It is. It’s soft in the right places and firm in the right places and curvy in the right places and slim in the right places and even if zero of those things were true it’s perfect because it’s you. Precious every finger and toe and strand of hair.”

“God I love how you love me,” she said again.

Then she kissed me hard. Mouths opened and tongues met and it was hungry. I felt my desire spike.

I wanted to wait and go slow so I didn’t reach for her clothes yet, but then she was reaching for mine and okay, yes. I kissed along her jaw, sucking on her earlobe, feeling her groan. I nipped at her neck. I stroked my cheek on her collarbone. I kissed that firm little bicep and the inside of her elbow, so delicate. When I kissed her palm and five fingertips she caught my chin in her hand and made me meet her eyes and coaxed me up for more kisses I could feel in my soul.

Then we were shifting and I liked her weight on top of me. I also liked being able to run my hands down her back and dig my fingertips into her perfect ass. She chuckled.

“What?”

“You’re predictable.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not in the slightest. I like that you like my ass.”

“Baby, I love your ass. Looks good, feels good, makes a fantastic place to grab you.” I pulled her toward me, shifting my thigh to press between hers, and she bucked against me immediately.

“Fuck,” I groaned.

“Yes?”

“So good, baby. Love making you want.”

“I definitely want.” Sinking her teeth into my shoulder.

My hands were pulling her shirt up and off, unhooking her bra, letting her strip me as well because god, her skin on mine. And then there she was, soft and warm and real and here. And it was already almost overwhelmingly perfect but I needed more, pulling at her pants and shucking them down her legs and then there we were, just us. Just bodies. Just skin and adoration and oh- slickness between her thighs. I grabbed her ass again harder and moved my thigh against her. She gasped and a big, silly grin slid onto my face.

“Shush, don’t make fun.”

“But I love that you’re so responsive. I love that I can coax sound and wetness and sensation from your body like this. I love that I make you feel good.”

“You make me feel fantastic.” She kissed me slow and deep. And my hands were running over her, fingertips on her spine and palms on her ribs and cupping her ass and I wanted everything all at once.

Slowly, the state of being pressed together became little hip twitches, became rocking, and she was searing along my senses as she was sliding along my thigh and I needed.

“Let me taste you.”

She pretended to consider.

“Let me worship your pussy with my tongue, trace every bit of you, re-memorize every precious bit.”

“Not sure memorization is what I need right now.”

“Well that’s only the beginning, though. Then my tongue will find your clit and lap, flutter, flick. Suck and swirl.”

“Fuck,” she said now, rolling us over and pushing down on my shoulders.

I took my time, just shy of teasing. I kissed down her chin, windpipe, sternum. Then I stopped and just grinned at her breasts.

“Yes?”

“They look good in your clothes but so much more perfect like this.”

“They’re small.”

“They’re taut and perfect” and I couldn’t even finish because my mouth was on a nipple, my hands cupping both breasts gently, loving their softness. I sucked and then swirled my tongue on the hard nipple.

“Harder,” she insisted, and when I switched sides I gave her teeth and pinched the now-wet nipple I’d left.

“Yes,” she hissed, her head back, and how perfect was it to get to give her this and how would I even survive when it got better still? She felt so good in my mouth, soft and firm and her. Her. Her.

I could have stayed there forever except she needed something else, was pushing down on my shoulders again and I took the hint, nuzzling my way over the slight curve of her belly. Precious. I kissed her hipbones and settled on my belly between her legs and looked—at her soft glistening open pussy and hard peeking-out clit, at every precious bit of skin I’d kissed, into her eyes.

“Hiiii,” I said. I nuzzled her thighs, one side and then the other and then her hand was cupping my face and coaxing me, gently enough but insistent, to put my mouth where she needed it. 

She even tasted precious. I did let myself explore a bit, slow, flat, soft strokes up and down, side to side, sucking on her folds to appreciate the wonder of her cunt properly. But I knew she wouldn’t tolerate it much longer and moved my tongue to her clit, direct and soft and her moan was the most perfect thing in the world at that moment. I stroked up from underneath, my tongue cup-curled to catch her just right. Then it was rolling downward, across the firm velvet that was her clit and back again.

I lost myself in the rhythm of it for long moments, so happy to be here with my mouth on her. But I was also paying attention to her responses, and as she breathed harder and clutched at me I gave her more, my tongue moving faster, a little bit of a flutter now and a swirl.

She was wetter and wetter on my face and my fingers twitched to explore that silky heat, but she was demanding, “Fuck me” before I could even ask, and how perfectly in tune were we? We both moaned as I pressed inside. Inside! I was inside her. Inside this precious being. I got to do that. I got to suck on her clit and fill her with my fingers and make her moan and clutch at me.

I wanted to make her come and I wanted this moment to last forever, pressing in so deep, curling on the outstroke, sucking her perfect little clit and swirling my tongue, feeling her thighs trembling against my shoulders.

Then she was coming hard, clenching around me, her cry muffled by her thighs on my ears.

I couldn’t help smiling. I kissed her gently everywhere but her clit. Then she was pulling me up, kissing her wetness off my face, pulling me down on top of her.


End file.
